


stagnancy

by sugasets (beesuwal)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Endgame!OiSuga, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited!DaiSuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesuwal/pseuds/sugasets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi doesn't like Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stagnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned by the tags!

Daichi doesn’t like Oikawa.

Not that he _dislikes_ him, per se. He merely feels a mild twinge of annoyance whenever Oikawa’s name comes out of Suga’s mouth. When Oikawa and Suga started to date, that annoyance escalated to profound resentment, but that was mostly because Daichi had spent months before that working up the courage to confess to Suga. He’s more mellow about it now, but he wonders if he’ll ever cross that line again.

“Daichi-san,” Hinata stage-whispers, interrupting Daichi’s train of thought. “The Grand King is here,” Hinata says, and of course Suga’s gaze whips to the entrance of the gym, where, sure enough, Oikawa is leaning against the doorpost.

Daichi rolls up the last few inches of the volleyball net, sighing to himself. Oikawa doesn’t hear him, but Suga does, and Daichi feels a bit guilty. Suga walks on eggshells around Daichi whenever Oikawa enters the picture, even though Daichi hasn’t said anything negative outright. Daichi doesn’t need Suga’s aptitude for understanding people to know that his best friend is uncomfortable with his cold reception of Oikawa.

“Here for Suga,” is all Oikawa says. Daichi can tell that he purposely leaves off the affectionate ‘-chan’ and takes care to lower the pitch of his voice. His tone is subdued, as if he were asking for permission. As petty as he seems to be, Oikawa is talented enough to know how to define his place without trespassing any boundaries. It’s impressive. And, in a sense, a little irksome — how he’s so similar to Suga, and how complementary they can be, both so attuned to what makes people tick.

The other members shuffle out of the gym while calling out their goodbyes, making sure not to bump into the Grand King on their way outside. Oikawa keeps his eyes trained on Daichi and Suga. If he’s affected by the way Karasuno avoids him, he doesn’t show it.

Daichi and Suga are left alone on the volleyball court. This is Daichi’s cue to cast a passing glance at Suga; to think _why didn’t you choose me?_ ; to wave him off as Suga ducks his head down in both gratitude and the slightest bit of shame. Already, he can see the tentative frown on Suga’s face, the latter torn between going to his boyfriend and appeasing his best friend.

While Suga highly values Daichi’s acceptance, he most certainly does not need a permit from Daichi to date Oikawa. Daichi gets that he’s being unfair. So he doesn’t take his cue.

Instead, he turns to Oikawa. “All yours,” he declares. To everyone in the gym it sounds like a challenge, a call to Oikawa to prove what he’s capable of.

Oikawa meets Daichi’s eyes and nods.

 

Daichi comes to realize that he will most likely never cross the line to disliking Oikawa ever again. These are the reasons why: the small, sincere smile on Oikawa’s face when Suga comes up to meet him—

the way Suga quickly pecks Oikawa’s cheek whenever they think no one is looking—

and how Daichi can’t find it in him to deny Suga any of that happiness.

He waits until they’re out of sight to gather his things and lock up the gym, exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit worried that I've made Daichi too OOC; I apologize. Can also be found on [Tumblr](http://sugasets.tumblr.com/post/148350779483/for-a-prompt-and-only-if-you-want-to-i-see-so)! Come talk to me @ sugasets!


End file.
